


死过两次的人如何谈恋爱

by hyperai



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperai/pseuds/hyperai
Summary: 一个锁如何解开，首先，你得找到那把钥匙。





	死过两次的人如何谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写，感觉头昏脑胀。这是一个激情冲动的产物。顺便，无法保持更新频率

【 神堡悬臂展开】  
……  
【擎天炉接入系统】  
【检测到额外的方案，等待授权】  
……  
【检测到弱生命迹象的有机体，根据条例授予观察员权限 】  
……  
“醒醒”，声音从四面八方传来，似有无数人在低语，但都被一个稚嫩的声音盖住了。  
在中校面前的是团蓝色的光，就跟站在爱维娜身旁那样，但是略微一看，就会发现这只是一个小孩子，与在地球上死去的那个孩童一模一样。“这是什么地方？”，薛帕德问。  
“神堡”，儿童答。  
“由此可见神堡中我没见过的多了去了。”薛帕德自嘲，环视这个陌生的空间。最起眼的就是道路尽头的能量柱，高耸而明亮，隔着距离都能体会到庞大能量被束缚在其中的喷薄感，他感到身上的植入物在欢呼，伴随着每次呼吸仿若畅游于海洋的怀抱的触觉，似乎自己就是一切的掌握者。旁边的是两根分别散发红，蓝两道光的控制室，但都与平台有着一段裂口：“你又是谁？”  
“我是你们口中的催化剂。”  
中校抬起头，凝望孩童那犹如漩涡般的头发，惊讶道：“我以为催化剂就是神堡。”  
“当然不，神堡只是一部分而已。”  
“那催化剂是什么？”  
“一个设计于起源初用于解决问题地合成体。我的使命是给有机体与合成体带来秩序。”  
“你知道如何让我阻止收割者吗？”，中校凝视儿童的脸颊，饱满且圆润，就像是完美的造物，与他在地球上见过的一切都不相符，但有一种生气是它所没有的，那是对希望的期盼与锐气。  
儿童转过身，向前走去：“也许，我控制着收割者，它们是我方案。”  
“方案，解决什么的方案？”薛帕德跟着儿童走向中央。  
“一个被创造者最终必定会对抗其创造者的混乱。但我们找到了一个阻止这一切发生的办法，一个恢复秩序的办法。”  
“用消灭所有有机体的方式？”  
“不。我们收割高等文明，让低等文明存活，就像上次循环你们活下来一样。“  
“但你杀死了剩下的。”  
“我们帮助他们升华，给新生文明生存发展的空间，把高等文明以收割者的形态保留。”  
“我想我们宁可保持自己的生命形态。“  
儿童止步，望着薛帕德：”你不能这么做，如果我们不阻止，你们发展地越快，混乱增长地就有多快，最终，所有生命都会死于你们的造物之下，我们也曾努力用不激进的方式去解决问题，但有机体的行为必将导致悲剧的发生。我们创造了循环解决这个问题，而这是最平衡的方案。“  
薛帕德说：”我遇见过你们的创造者，他们说你背叛了他们，将它们转化成第一代收割者。“  
眼前这个虚拟形象面无表情：“我们做了应该做的，当他们问道如何解决冲突的时候，他们没能意识到自身就是问题的一部分。”  
“从描述上来说你们就是最大的混乱。”  
“这就是有机体的思维缺陷所在，升华为收割者正式他们所追寻的解决方案的一部分。”  
“但你夺走了我们的未来，没有未来就没有希望，没有希望，我们只是死气沉沉的机器。“  
”你们仍有希望，比你们想的还要多，你是第一个能站在这里的有机体，你的所作所为也证明了你自己，但也证明收割者方案不是最适合的了。“  
”那现在怎么办。“  
”有新的方案可供选择。”  
“你为什么要说这些，为什么要帮我？”  
“你们的成功既是必然的，也是极小概率下的奇迹。”  
“什么意思？”  
“擎天炉改变了我，创造了新的可能性，但我无法实现。如果想要实现，那么你的决定就是银河系的命运。“儿童看向红色控制室，”现在，你有能力摧毁我们，需要注意的一点是：擎天炉不会区分目标，所有合成体都会被摧毁，就连你，也有一部分是合成体，你们的科技也会受到影响。虽然会有损失，但不会比你已失去的还要多。”  
“蓝色控制室是什么方案呢？”  
“控制。你会控制我们，但你也会失去你拥有的一切。你的有机体形态会被分解，但你的思想，记忆将会延续。不过，你可以看着他们。”儿童说到，“这还有一个方案，合成。通过擎天炉，你的有机体能量，精髓将会被分解，通过连锁反应将合成体与有机体结合在一起形成新的框架，一种新的生命形式。有机体通过科技寻求秩序，合成体通过理解寻求完美，两者完全结合将变得无暇，这应该是最理想的方案了。但是，我们早先尝试过一个类似的方案，但它总是因为无法与纯有机体和纯合成体共存而失败，不过这次，我们有着充足的能源来一次性改写银河系的生命形态。”  
“当你准备好的时候，就做出选择吧，你们的时间快不多了。”  
这可真是最好的席位了，中校心想，脚下的台阶一步步升起。外围幕墙投影着收割者正在缓慢蚕食着抵抗者，每一块上都有收割者，也有联合部队在抵抗，但每一道激光亮起，就有飞船被肢解，成百上千的生命逝去，而收割者，正如在船上行走捕捞的渔夫，反抗看似只是拖延了时间，但时间，正是所有种族需要的。随即来到控制室面前，薛帕德朝着中心管狠狠地打了两枪，疲惫不堪地跪倒在地上，悲伤却欣喜。  
【来自观察员薛帕德的授权确认，毁灭方案执行】  
【负载5%】  
【来自利维坦的观察员请求，意识通道开放】

微语声起，这并非是独处一室且寂静时听到的白噪音，更类似于接近幻影人时那种收割者让人厌恶又让人着迷的小调。发生什么了，擎天炉还没开火吗？薛帕德想着，想问问催化剂，但他已经没有力气，或者说无法调用肌肉来完成了，感觉着嘴唇的微微触动后，就再也没了讯息，意识陷入了黑暗。  
“你不是他，你是……利维坦。”儿童对着刚站起的薛帕德说道。  
【负载62%】  
薛帕德，又或者称为利维坦的意识体，怀着恨意望着催化剂，但又一言不发，指挥身体前往蓝光控制室。不过鉴于此身体之前被收割者光炮轰击过，又得和体内的薛帕德意识做斗争，走得颇为坎坷。  
……  
催化剂说：“没有办法以有机体身份进入太阳系，这样你们没有了物理载体，更无法完成方案授权。所以你们是控制了一个收割者，然后趁机联入系统，通过意识通道侵入薛帕德，再想办法清除我？谁也不会料到你们是最后的胜利者，然后就可以继续统治银河系了。我还以为你们都是一群软脚虾，直到宇宙毁灭才肯露出真容参加葬礼呢。”  
利维坦已走到中间的过道上，听到催化剂的话，说：“我们一直且永远都是银河系的王！”  
【负载77%】  
“每个循环里，独裁者的下场都不好看，即使你毁灭我了，在这些联合种族面前，你的结局也不会落得个好下场。”催化剂说。  
利维坦走到了蓝光控制室，望着对岸的催化剂说：”你看上去对于自身的毁灭恐惧极了，毁灭一切的恐惧被毁灭，这可真是笑话。”  
【负载89%】  
【来自观察员薛帕德的授权确认，控制方案执行】  
利维坦将两只手放在传输管上：“我们会控制一切，这是我们应得的！”  
【事务冲突！回滚控制方案】  
【回滚失败】  
【意识上传开始……20%，负载95%】  
“你们真是可悲可怜可叹可笑。”，催化剂面无表情。  
【意识上传开始……57%，负载102%！警告：系统过载，即将超出设定最大值】  
【意识上传完成，负载110%！警告：系统过载，多处设施受到影响】  
“我和你们，都不属于这个新时代”  
【毁灭事务执行，控制事务锁定，能量锁定，点火】


End file.
